


The Sea's Lost Heart

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, I hate the title but what can you do, I have too many Au's for them, M/M, and Dino has always been my absolute favourite, idc idk anymore, keeping to the general relationship tag tho, khr is my fav anime I love it with my whole heart and soul, merpeople fhdsjhs, please accept them but also spare me grace jfdkshgsh, rating and tags probably will change as chapters get added lol, that's it for now, uh I added the version of the title without the 'u' for some of y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Superbi Squalo was a pirate; loud, brash and interesting.Cavallone Dino wasn't. He wasn't human at all. He was a merman.





	The Sea's Lost Heart

**Author's Note:**

> wooOOOW what a title name. tore the summery right from the damn chapter lol. buckle the HELL up for this one y'all because I don't know how this is gonna go or how many chapters it'll have or WHAT so this is gonna be a ride for everyone, including me. what massive fandom changes, right?? lmaoo Love Live! to KHR what a blend. idk what other fandoms will appear on my account but anyways!!
> 
> let's get this started everybody I hope y'all like chapter one

Humans were definitely strange. How they acted, how they moved, how they spoke. Everything they did was strange, and it was hard to understand. Everything on land was an even harder concept to grasp, but it was all he could think about. It was all he wanted. What he wanted to do, to see,  _to be_.

 

One man specifically had caught his attention. He wasn't just a regular human. If he'd remembered correctly, he was a pirate. Not the captain or anything, but perhaps close enough. The first-mate, was it? Probably. There were a lot of terms on a ship. But the first-mate was interesting.

 

 

He moved and looked like he belonged in the sea beside him. He had long, smooth silver hair and sharp, narrow grey eyes. He was tall and tan, and roughly in his early thirties, from what he'd gathered. Attached to his hand was a sword, usually. Why was it strapped to him like that?

 

 

Superbi Squalo was a pirate; loud, brash and interesting.

 

 

Cavallone Dino wasn't. He wasn't human at all. He was a merman.

 

 

"Ah, there he is." The crew had docked at an island, the name they didn't know. He heard the swordsman before he saw him, but it wasn't long until he found him. He was ordering men around to do this and do that; just clean up and go to town to restock.

 

 

Dino leant against a large rock and hummed, laying his head against his arms. In comparison to Squalo, he wasn't as sharp or as mature. He had messy golden hair that shone in the sunlight, but swayed in the water. His eyes were softer and warmer, like melted chocolate.

 

 

"Pirates sure are interesting." For a short, tiny moment, the two made eye contact. The blond's heartbeat skyrocketed when they did. He took a sharp breath and held it before slowly sliding off the rock and hiding behind it, pressing his back up against it.  _That wasn't meant to happen_.

 

 

"Geez... He wasn't supposed to see me." He had never been good at secrecy, though. He was just too obvious sometimes.

 

 

He could hear muffled talking, but couldn't make out what had been said. What could be going on? His eyes widened when he looked back and didn't see Squalo on the ship, but instead making his way across the sandy shore of the island.

 

 

" _Crap_ -"

 

 

"Hey!"

 

 

His body tensed up as he pressed back against the rock even further. He tilted his head back and held his breath.

 

 

"You must be an idiot to think I don't know where you are."

 

 

Squalo waited for any movement, any sign at all, but nothing. He sighed out heavily, scanning the shore. Was it just someone from town watching them? Whoever it was, he'd find out himself. With that thought, he continued walking, his boots crunching against the pebbles and sand.

 

 

He hopped up onto the large rock and stared down at the blond, a hand on his hip. Dino stared back up at him for a few seconds, refusing to move. The swordsman didn't look impressed.

 

 

"Who the hell-?"

 

 

"Don't hurt me!" Dino pushed off the rock and turned around, slapping his hands against it instead. He bowed his head, the pirate wincing when the blond slammed his head against it by accident. "I was just watching! I didn't mean any harm!"

 

 

Squalo took in the blond, brows furrowing. He was shirtless. Was he just sitting in the water? "Right... That's all good and well, but who the hell are you?"

 

 

He pushed Dino's head back with his foot before crouching to be closer with him.

 

 

"Eh?" Dino rubbed his forehead before offering a bright smile. "Cavallone Dino! I've been following you for a while!"

 

 

"You've been  _what_?" Whoops. That wasn't meant to come out.

 

 

"W-Wait, no- I didn't mean-"

 

 

Dino stopped with a hitched breath when Squalo pulled out a knife. He didn't have his sword on him at that moment, but he wasn't dumb enough to go around unarmed.

 

 

"I-I can explain... if you'd let me," Dino murmured, waving his hands at the pirate. "It's not something you may believe, but..."

 

 

"Just spit it out already, would you?" Dino tilted his head back to avoid the knife to his neck. He cracked a nervous smile and floated backwards a bit.

 

 

"I'm..." He contemplated just making a getaway, just swimming away to keep his life. But as he stared at the crouched pirate and saw the genuine curiosity and the caution in his eyes, he willed himself to stay. He wanted to continue to follow him.

 

 

Slowly he ducked down under the water. Squalo went to speak, but his jaw fell open when he saw a tail flick up in place of the blond's messy hair. He dropped his hand into his lap and pursed his lips when Dino resurfaced.

 

 

"Well I'll be damned..."

 

 

"Oh, but you can't tell anyone!" Dino quiches hissed, weaving through the water to hold his knees firmly. "It's a  _secret_! Okay? Between you and I!" His warm gaze was suddenly sharp and firm and held an authority in them that Squalo couldn't help but agree to. Reluctantly, of course.

 

 

"Fine. What the hell have you been following us for? We're pirates. We aren't that interesting."

 

 

"That's not true!" Dino released his knees and moved back to throw out his toned arms, a wide smile lighting up his already bright face. "Pirates are super interesting! You sail the sea despite having all that land to walk on! Do you like the sea?"

 

 

He sure was curious, Squalo couldn't help but muse to himself. He hadn't expected his day to turn out like this. "We're always on land since we're first born. Exploring the seas is a little more thrilling than just walking around on some dirt."

 

 

"Is it?" Dino turned his head to stare at the vast waters over his shoulder. A distant sort of look settled in his eyes as he took in the horizon. "Maybe... Oh, I know!" What seemed to be his signature warmth was back in his gaze. "Why don't we teach each other about our homes?"

 

 

Squalo raises a brow at this. "You want to learn about land that much?" He supposed it was fair, considering the blond could only see so much from the water. Like hell he'd just agree to that, though. He was tough, and mean. He  _had_  to be difficult, if only to be difficult for no other reason.

 

 

"On one condition." Dino nodded quickly, willing to hear out the swordsman's request. A crooked smirk pulled at Squalo's lips. "You're  _ **mine**_. When we leave, you come with us."

 

 

Dino tried to find a reason as to why Squalo would want him to follow them, and he was relatively smart. He knew the dangers humans could pose to him. Maybe it was the satisfaction of knowing he had a merman wrapped around his finger? Despite his better judgment, the blond gave him a grin and a short nod.

 

 

"That's fine with me!"

 

 

"Oi, Squalo!"

 

 

Upon hearing a higher voice, the first-mate turned his head and grunted to acknowledge his crew-mate.

 

 

"Our Captain wants you. So how about you stop staring at the sea like an idiot, hm?"

 

 

Dino watched his new companion twitch in annoyance at the snarky voice. "Tell the bastard to be patient! I'll be there in a minute!"

 

 

"Whatever you say~ If you get hurt, that's your own problem!"

 

 

"I know that, shithead! Piss off!"

 

 

Dino chuckled when the swordsman turned his head with a click of his tongue. They stared at each other for a few moments. "Superbi Squalo." A small hum was his reply. "That's my name, moron. It's Squalo."

 

 

"Squalo?" An amused glimmer lit up Dino's eyes. "Isn't that sort of ironic?" He wondered.

 

 

 

"I guess. Why, are you just Dino? Nothing else?" Squalo drawled, shooting his ship a look to make sure no one was coming to drag him back.

 

 

"Oh, I have a nickname of sorts, too! I guess it's just as ironic as yours?" Dino mumbled, crossing his arms. "But... Maybe not? Bucking Bronco is it!" He smiled as he thought back on it.

 

 

"Why the hell would you have a name like that?" Squalo pushed himself to his feet and sighed, stretching out his arms before safely putting his knife away.

 

 

"Oh, seahorses exist. I guess I get along with them well?"

 

 

"You're a dumbass, Bronco."

 

 

"Aha, I guess so! You should get going before you get hurt, shouldn't you? I'll be here if you want to come talk again before you all leave!"

 

 

Squalo spared him one last look before nodding and turning with a short wave. Dino waved back happily, leaning against the rock.

 

 

"Bye!"

 

 

"See ya."

 

 

Humans were as confusing and as complex as he'd expected. But watching Squalo yell at his crew-mates for bothering him, Dino couldn't help but smile in contentment. At least this overly complex human had chosen to open up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw I know this may or may not have been short but I'll try to make them longer as I add chapters. idk how the khr community is doin' on here; idk if y'all are dead or not but for anyone who IS alive and reading: I hope this was good?? I hope I got them both in character. Squalo can get hard,,, the Varia can get hard to write rip


End file.
